nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Air Jr (character)
|image= |race=Air balloon |faction=Good |health=One hit |level=All |status= |game=Hot Air Jr |gender = Male}} Hot Air Jr is the main character of the game Hot Air Jr. Appearance Hot Air Jr is has a small, circular blue head. Most of the head are taken up with his white, oval shaped eyes. Directly below each eye is a rosy pink circle for his cheeks. In between the cheeks is a small, smiling, black mouth with one white tooth in the middle. Below the balloon is four navy blue lines (strings) that slant down into a small basket. Inside the basket is his driver, who is in a bean shape, and has the same appearance as his balloon (large white eyes, black mouth, pink cheeks). He looks similar to Hot Air in appearance, with slight changes. Game information Biography Hot Air Jr lived at home with his parents - Hot Air and his Hot Air's wife. One day, his mom told him to go play outside, and his dad suggested playing with their dog, Squeak. Hot Air Jr agreed, and went outside to start playing with his dog. While he was playing, however, a giant spike ball fell from the sky and kidnapped his dog. He surrounded Jr with mines, and then locked him inside. Game information Hot Air Jr is controlled by the cyan fan, and is blown away from wherever the fan is blowing. If any part of him (including the basket or strings) touches a spike or enemy, he will take on a pained expression and then pop. Designs Hot Air Jr's design can be changed in the game by going to the dressing pad. When the player completes a level, a new design is unlocked for them to use. The designs are a variety of faces and emotions. The Mom, Dad, and normal designs are already unlocked when the player first starts the game. When The number shown at the end of the description underneath each balloon is the number of the level the balloon was unlocked. '''PB' underneath a picture stands for Primary Balloon.'' Jr Balloon 2.png|Mom. (Hot Air's Wife) PB Jr Balloon 3.png|Dad. (Hot Air balloon) PB Jr Balloon 1.png|Bird. Doghouse Jr Balloon 4.png|Sea monster. 1''' Jr Balloon 5.png|Sunglasses. '''2 Jr Balloon 6.png|Monster. 3''' Jr Balloon 7.png|Nerdy. '''4 Jr Balloon 8.png|Ninja. 5''' Jr Balloon 9.png|Bats. '''6 Jr Balloon 10.png|Snot. 7''' Jr Balloon 11.png|Stone. '''8 Jr Balloon 12.png|Skull. 9''' Jr Balloon 13.png|Gentleman. '''10 Jr Balloon 14.png|Girl. 11 Jr Balloon 15.png|Robot. 12 Jr Balloon 16.png|Fire. 13 Jr Balloon 17.png|Egg-like. 14 Jr Balloon 18.png|Saws (Hot Air) 15 Jr Balloon 19.png|Freckles. 16 Gallery Hot air jr dead.PNG|When killed because the basket was destroyed Hurt balloon.PNG|When killed Maximum Balloon.png|The gas filled balloon from level eleven (maximum size) Stubborn balloon.PNG|When hit against a wall Trivia *If the balloon gets hit and the driver falls, he will either land on a platform or die from spikes. In the other Hot Air games, he will fall off the screen. Category:Hot Air series Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters